mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Amp
Not to be confused with European Mountain Dew AMP. Mountain Dew Amp (previously known as Amp Energy) is an energy drink owned by PepsiCo Inc. It was originally sold under the Mountain Dew soft drink brand but in 2009, it has been produced and labeled under its own stand-alone trademark name. Prior to 2012, the previous Mountain Dew logo could still be found on its packaging. An AMP Branded energy drink launched in the United Kingdom in August 2013. However, this AMP brand is different from the American AMP brand and is more similar to the Polish drink Adrenaline Mountain Dew. History Amp Energy was first introduced in 2001 that was initially distributed under the Mountain Dew soft drink brand. In 2008, the label design was changed to contract the product name to a more concise "Amp Energy", with the Mountain Dew logo being shifted to the lower portion of the cans. In 2009, Amp Energy left the Mountain Dew line up to form its own stand-alone trademark name. The change from this is unknown. In Amp's 2011 redesign, the Mountain Dew logo was taken off the cans completely. An 'Amp' branded citrus-flavoured energy drink distributed by Britvic under license from PepsiCo. launched in the UK in August 2013. The United Kingdom version of Amp Energy is released under the 'Mountain Dew' brand with a UK-unique new logo. This is similar to its early release in North America, with the Amp logo featuring the text 'Powered by Mountain Dew' beneath it. Amp Energy — Powered by Mountain Dew features a higher caffeine content than Mountain Dew Energy at 31 mg/100ml. It also contains real sugar as is common with other UK soft drinks. In 2019, Amp Energy was renamed to Mountain Dew Amp which merged the Amp Energy brand and the Mountain Dew brand together to be called Mountain Dew Amp. It got an addition of four Mountain Dew Amp Game Fuel Charged flavors that were transferred to the Game Fuel brand to the recently merged Mountain Dew Amp brand. These flavors were Amp Game Fuel Charged (Cherry Burst), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Berry Blast), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Original Dew), and Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike). These flavors are completely brand new and it isn't the old Game Fuel flavors that we used to see annually. 'Description' Being an energy drink, Mountain Dew Amp (original flavor) contains taurine, B-vitamins, guarana, ginseng, and maltodextrin. The original flavor is lemon-lime and has a tart citrus flavor, very similar to original Mountain Dew. 'Variants' Note: All flavors are discontinued except Cherry Blast, Strawberry Limeade, Tropical Punch and Original. The Amp Energy product line has since expanded to a broader range of flavors and variants, which as of 2011 included Amp Energy (Original), Sugar Free, Overdrive (cherry), Relaunch (discontinued) (orange), Elevate (mixed berry), Traction (grape), Green Tea, Lightning (lemonade) and Sugar Free Lightning, and watermelon. Traction has since been renamed to Boost. There was also a limited edition flavor named Tradin Paints which was an Orange/Lime/Berry drink. In February 2010, a new series of juices was launched under the name Amp Energy Juices, which are made with B-vitamins, taurine, ginseng, and guarana. These juices are produced in two flavors: Orange and Mixed Berry and are packaged in 12-ounce bottles. Also introduced at this time was Amp Energy Gum, which is made from a blend of B-vitamins, taurine, and caffeine. In 2019, the recently merged Mountain Dew Amp brand released the Amp Game Fuel Charged series of flavors including Original Dew, Cherry Burst, Berry Blast, and Tropical Strike. It was speculated that the Amp Energy brand was not selling quite as good when it left the Mountain Dew brand back in 2009. In 2019, it rebranded back into the merged Mountain Dew Amp brand. Links Official Website Official Facebook Page Flavors These are the numerous flavor variants in the AMP Energy line (note that their previous names are stated in the brackets below). *Cherry Blast (formerly Cherry (formerly Overdrive)): Citrus Cherry with a little less flavoring. *Original: Lemon-Lime citrus flavor *Strawberry Limeade *Passionfruit: Similar to New Zealand's Passionfruit Frenzy (Discontinued) *Blueberry White Grape Zero *Watermelon Zero *Boosted: Wild Berry Cherry (with Vitamin C) (Discontinued) *Boosted: Mandarin Orange (Discontinued) *Tropical Punch: Similar to Typhoon *Active Orange (Relaunch): LiveWire with a little less orange flavor (Discontinued) *Focus Mixed Berry (Elevate): Voltage with a little less berry flavor (Discontinued) *Boost Grape (Traction): Pitch Black with less grape flavor (Discontinued) * Black Tea: Black Tea (Discontinued) *Green Tea: Green Tea (Discontinued) *Active Lemonade (Lightning): Game Fuel (Lemonade) with a little less flavoring (Discontinued) *Active Lemonade Sugar Free (Lightning Sugar Free): Diet Lemonade (Discontinued) *Boost Original Sugar Free: Diet Mountain Dew with a little less citrus taste (Discontinued) *Tradin' Paint: Orange, Lime, Berry (Discontinued) * Gold Apple: Apple, similar to Electric Apple (Discontinued) * Dale Jr. Sour: Sour Grape (Discontinued) * Organic Citrus * Organic Grape * Organic Pineapple Coconut * Organic Tropical Burst Category:Flavor Category:Green Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Diet Soda Category:International Flavor Category:Cleanup Category:Energy Drinks Category:Discontinued Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:2001 Category:Present Flavors Category:Past Flavors Category:Can Designs Category:Canada